We Wish You A Ramy Christmas
by Riverbkstar
Summary: Just a short fanfic, celebrating Christmas with Ricky, Amy and John. Hope you all have an amazing holiday season. *ONE-SHOT*


**A/N This story has no relation to my other fanfics. Just picture it continuing on from the graduation episode in the show. This will only be a one shot. I will not be continuing this into a story, as I have a similar fanfic in progress set to publish in June.**

**I would just like to take this time to thank all those users who read my fanfics, favourite them, favourite me and comment. All your feeback means so much and I feel so lucky to be able to provide these successful stories to you. Even though this story is told through a Christmas setting, I want to wish all readers and their families hopes for a happy holiday and a happy new year.**

* * *

><p>John opened his eyes in excitement. The day was finally here! He pulled away his covers, and sat up, listening to the silence of the apartment. He wanted to make sure no one was up before him, looking through the presents Santa had brought him. John bounced to the door from his bed in three quick hops, bursting with energy. He opened the door slightly, a big grin spread across his face. John slowly crept out of the room only to find his parents sleeping soundly in their sofa bed. What were they doing! Santa had come! This was no time to sleep!<p>

John leapt up onto his parent's bed, and sat on top of his dad who had his face buried deep into his pillow.

"Momma! Dada! Pwesentz!" John cheered, shaking his dad awake. Amy rolled over onto her back, grunting at the interruption.

"Yes John!" Amy whispered "Presents. Merry Christmas honey!"

"OP!"

"Were going to open them. Don't worry John" Ricky chuckled, struggling to tip John off of his side.

"John, why don't you go see what Santa brought you while me and daddy wake up. Don't open anything until we get there okay?" Amy said kindly, restricting a yawn.

John nodded his head and skipped over to the large evergreen near the door. John stood before it in awe. The lights and bright ornaments fascinated him. He hadn't seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. Amy watched her giddy son kneel next to the presents, deciding which one to open first.

"Come on Ricky!" Amy encouraged "Let's see our son celebrate his first Christmas in this apartment"

"I'm up." Ricky said back, sitting up "Hey John! Did Santa eat all the cookies you left him?"

"Did He?" John squealed

"Come on!" Amy called, reaching her hand out to her son. John ran over to his mom and the two of them entered the kitchen where a plate full of crumbs and an empty cup of milk laid on a place mat.

"Momma Look!"

"I see! Santa came. He must have loved the cookies you made sweetie! I'm going to get the camera. You go with Daddy and see what Santa left in your stocking"

John ran over to his dad, eager to see what was in his stocking. Ricky handed John a big red sock with an embroidered name on the front. John kneeled on the floor and dumped all the stuffers out onto the carpet. Ricky watched his son gasp at the multiple chocolate bars that escaped his sock.

"Tokolate!" John screamed

"Wow John!" Amy exclaimed "What a lucky boy! Look here!" Amy called, snapping a picture of her son lifting up his chocolate.

"Go find your gifts John!" Ricky directed, sitting with his legs crossed, at the edge of his bed, right next to Amy.

John crawled under the tree and pulled out a blue box. He was randomly selecting gifts because he couldn't read the name tags. Amy had predicted he would do that and had hidden the gifts for everyone else including her and Ricky, in the linen closet.

"Go ahead and open it!" Amy instructed. John did as he was told, posing for quick photos here and there. He shook with excitement opening present after present. Amy explained which ones were from Santa and which were from mommy and daddy and aunt Ashley who couldn't come for dinner that evening.

John opened tons of gifts including a Diego Christmas movie, new toy trucks, a spider man story book, a bat man figurine and a helmet. John's favourite gift was a present from Santa. It was the last gift he opened and was hidden behind the tree in a sparkling red bag. Amy snapped another amazing photo of John as he pulled out an iron man raincoat.

"Momma! Dada! Look!"

"Wow John. Look at that!. Who got this for you?" Ricky asked, trying to sound surprised

"Sanda! ON!"

"Okay, come here" Ricky pulled John into his lap and helped him into the jacket. He ripped off the tags before fixing the hood. "How does it feel?"

"Goo"

"Ok John" Amy interrupted "You go play with your new toys. Me and daddy are going to exchange gifts, then daddy is going to make his special breakfast!"

"Yaay!" John cheered, turning to his new truck. Amy propped the camera on the bed and dashed over to the closest, pulling out several small boxes and bags. She put four gifts under the tree and carried three over to Ricky. In return Ricky walked over to the bookshelf near the door and reached out underneath, pulling out two bags.

"Okay, we'll alternate. You open this one first." Amy said cheerfully, handing Ricky a long black box.

Ricky removed the lid, sliding it underneath.

"Oh Amy.." Ricky stuttered, holding up a brown leather banded watch. "It's beautiful"

"I didn't go over my budget either. I found it on sale for forty at Target!"

"Thank you babe. I love it." Ricky said, leaning in for a hug "Now your turn."

Ricky handed Amy a gold bag. Amy pulled out the white tissue paper and looked deep into the bag. She pulled out a black and white striped fleece cardigan from her favourite store.

"I saw you looking at it when we were shopping for John last week. I hope it's the right size"

"It's perfect honey. Thank you!" Amy reassured, folding the sweater back into the bag. "Here you go. This one is from John and I"

Ricky shook the bag teasingly, watching John smile at his facial expressions. Ricky peeked inside, and pulled out a phone case.

"It's the one from that catalogue!" Ricky mumbled, genuinely shocked

"Mhmm. We got it personalized. Look at the back!"

Ricky turned the case over and saw gold lettering engraved in the black leather that read 'Merry Christmas Daddy. We love you'

"Thank you Ames. Thank you John. Come here. I love it."

John stood up from his spot near the tree and ran into his father's lap, giving him a hug. John turned to face his mother as he snuggled into his father's arms.

"Momma! Yuw Tuwn!"

Ricky passed on his last present to Amy who pulled out a large digital picture frame from the gift bag.

"I filled it with photos of us. John helped. It's a gift from both of us, to the best mommy in the world."

"Awe thank you Ricky. I think I'm going to cry. I love it.!"

Amy reached into her fiancé and son who reciprocated a big hug.

"I have one more gift for daddy." Amy said, wiping her eyes.

"I thought we were only doing two gifts each Ames."

"This one was free and unplanned. Just open it!" Amy instructed, passing a small gold box to Ricky. He untied the ribbon and removed the lid as John escaped from his arms and back to his gifts. Amy felt the shock in her fiancé's eyes.

"Is this what I think it is Amy?"

"If you think that it's a positive pregnancy test and that we're going to have a baby then yes!"

"Oh my God Amy! That's amazing! Come here!"

"So your happy?"

"How could I not be? It's Christmas and I'm with the people I love most in the whole world. Merry Christmas Amy"

"Merry Christmas Ricky"


End file.
